Dreams Come True
by Mesozoic Flower
Summary: A Halloween Party with one hell of a twist! Two friends are taken to live in Lotlorien and... man I suck at summaries. PLEASE RR! No flames please. It's my first LotR fanfic attempt.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything LotR. But I do own the made up characters and my friends. Shhh... don't tell them! -  
  
A/N: One of my first attempts at a LotR fanfic. No flames please.  
  
It was yet another standard Halloween. Except this time, I actually had people over. I was wearing my Jedi Knight costume and working at the computer while listening to my Renaissance CD while Megan and Renelda were busy in the other room setting up the DVD player. Megan decided to bring all of the Lord of the Rings Extended Editions over so we could watch all of them straight through. Good thing it was about 4:00 in the afternoon. We'd need all the time we could get with those things.  
  
Almost got it, Renelda called from the other room. By the way, your basement looks really good!  
  
It better! I called back.  
  
Wasn't it unavailable last year? Megan asked.  
  
Yea... looked utterly like crap, I answered with a chuckle to myself. I skipped to another song on my CD that sounded extremely elvish. I started pretending to pluck strings to go along with the harp or whatever stringed instrument was being used for that particular song.  
  
Okay, it's in! Movie party will now commence! Megan yelled happily. I turned off my CD and put the computer to sleep, but for some reason I thought I heard someone whisper behind me. I blinked and quickly shook it off. I went into the other room and plopped onto my pillow on the floor.  
  
Good evening, master Kenobi, Renelda snickered with a mock bow. I just stared at her and whipped out my lightsaber.  
  
You want to go home and rethink your life, I teased.  
  
I want to go home and rethink my life, she replied in a fake hypnotised voice.  
  
Megan laughed and put in Fellowship first.  
  
OH YAY! I cheered. We get to see Aragorn smack Gimli for snoring during Gandalf's lament!  
  
Renelda laughed and doubled over on the couch while Megan shook her head and muttered, Oy... dwarves. Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
AH! Linsey's here, I said, and I quickly ran upstairs to get the door. Linsey stood in the doorway in her Sally costume with backpack and sleeping bag in hand.  
  
Did I miss anything? she asked.  
  
Nope, we just put in Fellowship, I answered as I led her downstairs. Again, I heard someone whisper, but I just thought it was Linsey this time.  
  
Linsey, everybody, I announced. Renelda waved as Megan curtsied while doing the elvish greeting gesture. Linsey waved back and dropped her stuff on the floor. I went over to turn out the lights, and the movie fest began.  
  
We didn't get as far as the middle of The Two Towers before we all fell asleep. I woke up suddenly with a dry mouth. Ugh,' I thought wearily, water... need water...' So I went upstairs to get some water. When I came back down, I noticed that the light in the computer room was still on, so I went to turn it off, but I screamed at what I saw in the room. Renelda and Megan were jolted awake and ran into the room to see what was wrong. Good thing my parents were staying at my grandparents' house that night. (A.N.: Ah the joys of fiction. THAT NEVER HAPPENS TO ME!)  
  
You okay? Renelda asked me. I nodded and pointed a shaky finger inside the room. At my computer were two elves! Both were girls, so I'd never seen them before. Megan's mouth fell open while Renelda rubbed her eyes. I threw the door open and stared. The two elves looked up at us and blinked.  
  
Mae govannen, one of them greeted with a smile. At that point I felt my legs give out, so I fell over.  
  
Oh my God! Megan cried at the blonde she-elf. You're Uruviel!  
  
The elf smiled at her and nodded. At that moment a very sleepy Linsey joined us.  
  
What's all the... OH HOLY CRAP! she exclaimed as she saw the two elves. She slumped down next to me. Also at the moment three other elves appeared out of nowhere behind the other two. This time they were boys, and I recognized these three.  
  
Uruviel looked up at the one who was most familiar.  
  
Legolas, Orophin, Rumil, what are you doing here? she asked. Megan and I sighed in unison at Legolas while Linsey and Renelda just stared very happily.  
  
Haldir was wondering what was taking so long, Orophin answered her. Uruviel sighed.  
  
They only just woke up. The girl in the maroon shirt screamed them awake, she said, nodding at me. I quickly went a deep red and hid my face.  
  
Ah, so that's what made that godawful noise, Rumil muttered.  
  
Megan decided to say something to break the awkward moment.  
  
Why in the hell would Haldir be wondering about us?  
  
Legolas looked at her.  
  
Not so much all of you, but you two alone, he said, pointing at me and Megan.  
  
We looked at each other and simultaneously asked, With us?  
  
Legolas nodded. We were sent by Haldir who was given a message by Galadriel who wishes to talk to you two.  
  
Then why didn't one of them come? Megan asked, but Legolas just shook his head with a smile.  
  
Linsey blinked and finally asked, So, if Galadriel wants to see them, what about me and Renelda?  
  
Uruviel fumbled around the computer desk and found a piece of parchment.  
  
You were requested to see to the Shire, she said, putting the parchment away. Linsey's eyes bulged and she went bonkers.  
  
YAY! MY LITTLE HOBBITS! While she danced around like a goof, Uruviel approached me and Megan.  
  
You are to come with me, she said, as she prepared to lead us out of the room.  
  
Wait, what about me? Renelda asked. Legolas approached her.  
  
You are to go to Rohan. I'll be taking you, he told her.  
  
The other she-elf lead a giddy Linsey out of the room and vanished with her. Uruviel steered me and Megan out after them, and Legolas and Renelda followed us.


	2. Lady Galadriel's Instructions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything LotR. But I do own the made up characters and my friends. Shhh... don't tell them! -  
  
Uruviel was walking ahead of us. We were in the Naith of Lothlorien, and it was night, not to mention freezing cold. Of course, I was only wearing a tank top with pants, and Megan was only in a t-shirt and shorts. We were huddled together while Uruviel strode gracefully ahead of us.  
  
Haldir! Quel undome! she called out. Megan and I quickly ran to catch up to her, shivering still. We heard someone in the distance reply, but I didn't know what was said. Uruviel lead us on even further until I saw a lantern light. One by one other lantern lights flickered on, and soon a whole line of them was visible. I think if we hadn't been so cold Megan and I would have been more amazed at the sight. As we got closer, the faces of the wardens of Lothlorien became more visible, each one stern and alert. All of the lights but one then shut off as Uruviel stopped before it. Haldir was holding the lamp above his head so the light shone on the three of us. Megan and I were still huddled together shivering something fierce while he and Uruviel talked about something or other.  
  
A few moments later Uruviel turned to us.  
  
You will follow them, she said, and she turned to leave. Haldir closed the door on the lantern and turned for us to follow him, which was difficult since I couldn't feel my legs anymore.  
  
D-d-do I st-t-ill have m-my legs? Megan asked me. I looked down and nodded. On either side of us were two other guards, bows in hand. One of the guards next to Megan removed his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, and one did the same to me. The chattering of my teeth was probably annoying... that or they were actually being polite to us. Knowing elves, it was probably the second option. Either way Megan and I drew them close around our shoulders with relief.  
  
The seven of us reached a large cluster of trees and climbed up to reach the talan at the top of it. It looked exactly like the one in the movie! The same silver light shone through the trees, and elven sentinels surrounded us on other neighboring talans. As soon as I reached the top I fell over, exhausted. Not falling asleep until about two in the morning and then walking around in the cold and dark for about a half hour didn't exactly do me wonders. Megan fell back against a tree branch while I just fell flat on the floor and began to doze off.  
  
The next morning I was nudged awake by one of our escorts. He was beckoning me in elvish, so I hadn't the faintest idea was he was saying. Assuming he was saying to get up, I sat up, letting his cloak fall to the floor. It was still cold out, so I quickly wrapped it around myself again with a yelp. Megan was already up, and she too still had one of the cloaks.  
  
You awake? I croaked sleepily. She yawned and shook her head.  
  
Not even close, she replied just as sleepily. I looked around and didn't see Haldir anywhere. Only two of the guards remained with us.  
  
If you both are ready we can proceed, one of them said. The silver light was still dim in the trees, but from what I could see both the elves looked extremely gorgeous. Megan and I stood up wearily and climbed down the tree with them where Haldir and Orophin were waiting. They continued leading us out of the border forests and into daylight again. I hid my eyes at the light and blinked. Megan kept hers shut, making her look like she was sleepwalking. My guard kept his arm around my shoulder as we continued on, probably to keep me from keeling over, which was what I REALLY wanted to do right then.  
  
Okay, I still can't feel my legs, complained Megan, eyes still closed.  
  
I can't feel anything, I said.  
  
You're wearing pants for Christ's sake! she snapped sleepily at me.  
  
Ya think they're very thick? I snapped back. Hell no!  
  
Orophin turned around to face us with an odd look before looking back ahead. He suddenly came to a halt, and we almost bumped into him. My legs nearly gave out underneath me, so I had to grip my escort for support (not that I minded at all... wink wink). I looked out to my right to see a huge dome of trees in the sunlight. I squinted at the light and thought to myself, Ah ha. Caras Galadhon.' We continued on and I remembered that in order to get up to see Galadriel we had to climb huge spiraling staircases. I almost started crying.  
  
Megan yawned as soon as we got to the base of the city. Her escort had her arm draped over his shoulders since she was almost dead on her feet. My GOD was our group quiet! The only bit of noise I heard was some singing in the trees and a few elves whispering as they saw us climb up the stairs.  
  
Man, I thought the stairs at school were bad, I muttered to Megan, who nodded and yawned again.  
  
We finally reached the top. Haldir and Orophin stood off to the side as Galadriel came down the steps to see us. I think I felt my mouth fall open at the sight of her. Megan just went wide-eyed and bowed her head, jerking mine down too.  
  
I reprimanded her. I could do that on my own.  
  
Galadriel stopped in front of us and raised both our faces. Then she smiled at us.  
  
she said. Do not worry, you will be able to sleep after I tell you why you are here. We have been watching you two girls for quite some time now, along with many others. It was decided that you both display qualities that much resemble those of our own. I sent Uruviel to fetch you two to bring you here to live here.  
  
I looked at Megan, who looked at me with a wide-eyed expression. Then Galadriel gave us the once over. I could feel her bright blue eyes piercing into my soul and prying into my thoughts. She was muttering to herself telepathically too. Then she stopped and smiled at me first.  
  
I have decided that you would benefit most from being trained in elven martial skills, she told me. And looking at Megan she said, And you will join her as well.  
  
Any fatigue I had felt before immediately left me as panic surged through me like lightening.  
  
M-martial... I'm sorry, but I'm not that type, I stammered. I can barely run half a city block without wanting to collapse.  
  
But Galadriel just smiled at me and rested her hand on my head briefly. She must have known something I didn't, because at that moment I felt as though she was completely off her rocker. Megan looked a bit more thrilled than I did. I just felt numb.  
  
On our way up to our rooms Megan and I were still trying to get over what just happened to us.  
  
Yes! We finally get to learn sword skills and how to use a bow and arrows! she cheered to herself. I whimpered in reply.  
  
You seem more excited than I do, I said glumly.  
  
Aw come on, she said, we get to learn to fight like they do in Helm's Deep! I always thought that part in the movie psyched you up.  
  
It does, but I'd be scared out of my wits if I actually HAD to fight in it.  
  
Megan groaned and slapped my shoulder a bit.  
  
My room was at the far end of a hall while Megan's was right next to it. She went into hers and bid me a temporary farewell as I went into mine. The head of my bed was against the far wall, and something was folded on top of a small table. I looked closer and picked it up. It opened up into the same grey tunic and cloak that the wardens wore. My boots were next to the bed. I can't believe this is happening to me!' I thought. The bed looked awfully inviting to me, as I hadn't slept for more than a couple hours. Tossing back the covers I slumped into the soft mattress and fell asleep.  
  
A.N.: w00t! I'm still trying to figure out how I'm gonna do the sword lessons. Any help would be appreciated - Please R/R!!


	3. Training day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything LotR. But I do own the made up characters and my friends. Shhh... don't tell them! -

The next morning came early and rudely with the blaring of an elf war horn echoing in the trees. I was jolted awake, but my eyes were still heavy. I rubbed my eyes and sat up as the horn sounded off again. My hair was mousey and had a few knots, but before I could brush them out someone came to the door for me. I opened it to see yet another drop-dead gorgeous elf man standing before me.

Whassat noise for? I croaked groggily.

He nodded at my guard uniform, and I quickly grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around my shoulders.

Is this all I need? I asked.

Instead of answering he took my arm and led me down the hall where a few other people were gathered. Megan was one of them, and she didn't look too happy about the awakening either. The elf who got me went to the front and began speaking.

Those of you who I just woke up are to go to the talans outside the city. The horn you just heard will be your alarm as it were. I ask that you follow me closely as Haldir does not allow for tardiness, he announced as he turned. All of us followed him while dragging our feet. I looked around at the others. They were mostly boys, but a spare few others were girls. Megan yawned, but she and I kept our eyes on our leader and grinned at each other.

The walk to the talans didn't seem quite as long this time. The sun had barely come up, and it was still quite chilly out. At least this time I had a cover for warmth. We came to a stop as someone from above us called out something in elvish. Our leader replied back in the same language and left us. All of us looked up to see multiple elves' faces peeping down at us from the trees. Each of us was pulled up by one of them. I think I was pulled up by Rumil but I wasn't sure. I didn't really care either. All of us sat wearily on the talan floor while the elves conversed with each other briefly. Then they broke away and faced us all. A few of us shifted uneasily as Haldir's gaze fell over each of us. Megan stifled her yawn this time while I tried to keep my eyelids pried open.

I see not many of you deal with mornings well, Haldir said. Some of the braver souls shook their heads.

I wouldn't worry, as that will change with time, he added. Do any of you know any form of martial skills at all?

Megan and I shook our heads with most of the group. Only a few nodded.

And those would be? asked Haldir.

I've taken archery for half a year now, said one girl. Haldir nodded.

I'm working toward my red belt in karate, said another boy.

I don't know what that is, but I'll assume it counts, said Haldir.

I'm on my college fencing team, another girl piped up. A few of the elves nodded at this too.

The rest of you don't know anything then? Rumil asked this time. We all shook our heads. I lowered mine.

Rub it in, why don't you, Megan muttered under her breath.

Haldir and his brothers whispered to each other for a moment.

Not all of you will be suited for certain weaponry, Orophin told us. Some may be, others may not. We'll decide that now.

The three of them and the rest of the elves began walking around us, looking us up and down like we were awaiting to be judged for the afterlife. Orophin stopped near me and told me to stand up. My wobbly legs forced me up, and he began looking me over. After about a minute he called Rumil and Haldir over too. That made me gulp. Oh God, there's a problem, I know it,' I thought as my stomach began to fall. The three of them whispered back and forth some more before Haldir and Rumil went off for more investigations.

What's wrong? I asked Orophin, who remained.

Nothing. We've just decided that you may be able to handle all the different types of weaponry, he told me with a mild pat on the shoulder as he went off again. I think all the blood drained from my face as I felt lightheaded. I sat back down as Megan just did the same.

They think I can do all of them too! she whispered excitedly. I just whimpered again.

The investigation didn't last much longer after that.

It seems most of you are suited for all the types of fighting, Haldir said with a slight hint of surprise in his tone. To those of you who aren't, it is nothing to feel disgraced about. You will all have a half hour to get properly dressed. Basic training begins today, he finished. All of us left the talan and went back toward the city.

As I got into my guardian tunic, I began wondering whether or not elves needed glasses. First Galadriel says I should be a warrior, then Orophin tells me that I'm able to do all of the fighting styles. I'd never used a sword or bow and arrow in my life, and the only time I'd ever used knives was for cutting food! I sat on my bed to put on my boots now. This is just crazy,' I thought. I tied them up all the way, quickly pulled my hair back into a low pony tail, and left my room.

All of us gathered at the talan again, but the elves were all on the ground this time. Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, and two other elf wardens stood in a line before us as we all gathered.

I know some of you aren't in the best shape, began Haldir, and I swore he was eying me when he said it, and this will be difficult for you for a while. Don't be afraid to sit down if you cannot go on. If this is everyone, then we'll begin now.

The pace started at walking. Megan and I walked side by side over logs, bushes, and small rocks on the forest floor. But soon the terrain became more hilly, and the pace quickened. The leaders were nimbly leaping ahead of us like this was a stroll in the park while the rest of us were having trouble going up the hills. I was already feeling a burning sensation in my legs, but there was no way I was sitting down after such a short time. Occasionally Haldir or Rumil would stop to look back at us and wait for us to catch up before continuing on.

The terrain grew rockier as we went on, causing some of the people to trip or fall. I managed to slip on a loose rock and nearly do a face plant, but one of the elves grabbed my arm and pulled me back up. Megan seemed to be doing fine until she bumped her foot on a boulder and fell into Haldir, who caught her with his arm. She just hung there for a while with a weird grin on her face.

You can let go now, he said with a raised eyebrow.

Megan blinked and shook her head.

Sorry, I have a fetish for guys with muscles, she replied.

I slapped my forehead while Rumil and Orophin started snickering. Haldir shot them one of his and Rumil immediately stopped while Orophin quickly turned his into a fake cough. Megan, still grinning, stood up straight and continued on. Orophin winked at her while Rumil patted her on the shoulder. The rest of the way Haldir made sure there was someone between himself and Megan though. I managed to catch up with her, and she was still smiling. I groaned.

Did you have to do that? I asked her with a slight slap on the arm.

She grinned at me and raised her eyebrows.

Of course. You've seen his arms, she answered.

I know the guy's ripped, I said, but for pete's sake, save the drool for Legolas.

It was a little past the halfway mark when my legs finally gave out from underneath me. I slumped down onto a log and sighed with exhaustion. Rumil noticed and called out to Haldir, who had gone ahead. A few passing people snickered at me, but a quick stern look from Rumil silenced them immediately. Megan stopped too and sat next to me.

You okay? she asked.

Even though I was still panting I nodded in the affirmative.

I tried... to tell... Galadriel... I wasn't... cut out for... this...I breathed while clasping my chest.

Rumil stood with us as a few others sat down to rest too. And you were all laughing at me? Well HA to you,' I thought with a grin. Then I winced as my legs continued burning, so I rubbed them for a while. Megan arched her back and stretched out. I looked at Rumil. He was probably wondering why we were having problems; never mind the fact that he's done this for thousands of years. I heard some boys across the way whispering and snickering about something while some girls were complaining about the trek and how tired they were. I just rolled my eyes. I had my complaints too, but I didn't whine. Haldir and Orophin returned from scouting ahead and muttered something to Rumil, who nodded. They and the other two elves began pulling us to our feet and began walking again.

As our group continued on I heard odd noises coming from the trees, which made me feel uneasy. Our five elf guards looked uneasy too, and they ordered us to stand behind them. Haldir approached the trees and peered through the leaves. The noises then stopped, but he kept looking around. Suddenly he gasped and pulled his head back just as four thick arrows shot out and whizzed past our heads. He ordered us to get down while he and the rest of the elves drew their arrows and shot back into the trees. Loud screeches and roars cried out as orcs and goblins fell dead around us. Then the ambush grew as three other orcs came up from behind and grabbed me, Megan, and the karate boy into strangling headlocks. I screamed as I kicked mine in the shins. Haldir and Orophin spun around and threw themselves into the orcs, pinning them long enough to swipe their heads off. Haldir then pulled the three of us away while Orophin and Rumil slashed back two more goblins who had the same idea in mind. The rest of the elves continued shooting and slashing at the creatures until the ground was drenced in black reeking blood. Another orc tackled me this time and drew its sword to trim me down a few sizes, and without thinking I reached up and wrenched its head to snap its neck. It worked, but then it fell on me with its dead weight, and I couldn't budge it.

Help! I'm trapped! I cried out as another orc came by to try and do the same. Orophin shot that one and jerked the dead one off me and pulled me back to my feet.

I looked around and saw Megan, who was surrounded by a few goblins, punching their lights out and kicking up a storm. The karate boy was doing some serious damage of his own. Everyone else was hiding in a group.

Finally the last orc fell, and none of us were injured at the end. All the elves pulled their arrows from the corpses and replaced them in their quivers. Then they went around to us to make sure we were all right and in some cases compliment us.

That was a wise move breaking that orc's neck, one of them said to me, panting a little. Megan was getting her fair share of pats and praises too, as was karate boy.

Are you all right? Orophin asked me urgently as he grabbed my shoulders.

Fine, I'm fine, I replied, just a little shaken.

Looking at the carnage I estimated we were ambushed by about thirty or so orcs and goblins. A few of the elves cursed at the bodies, Haldir looking especially enraged.

We must hurry home, he called to us. There may be more out there.

With that we quickly left.


End file.
